A Thousand Years - A Sookie Short - Short Story
by InLoveWEric
Summary: Part III in The Sookie Short Series. Life may be tough for our favorite couple and things may be swirling around them but that doesn't change the love they share. One night, one song, on question will change their lives forever. Best if you read the other two parts first. AU/Mature E/S


A Sookie Short – Part III - A Thousand Years

"Are you enjoying yourself, Gran?" I ask her as I move around the Penthouse. Eric and I've been staying here for the last two weeks. It seemed to be the safest place for us since Compton came to town. I'd have much preferred to stay someplace else but Eric assured me that we'd be safe here. Plus, the house he'd built for us was not nearly ready to move in and the light tight area was still in the planning stage. There was no way Eric was going to let me stay anywhere but with him, so his Penthouse was where we were staying.

"Oh, baby girl," she giggles. She sounds just like a school girl. "This hotel is fabulous. Who knew I'd ever get to see Paris never mind from a five star hotel overlooking the Seine. Fintan is just spoiling me something fierce. I can't wait to show you all the pictures I'm taking."

I smile at her excitement. Granted, I was a little put off when I found out that Gran had a well, an affair with a Faerie but I was starting to get used to it. Okay, maybe used to it was stretching the truth just a bit. You could safely say that I was coming to terms with it. The truth of the matter is Gran had been alone for some time now. To have someone in her life that she cared about was really all that was important to me. When it came right down to it, if Fintan Brigant made Gran happy, so be it.

"Is he being good to you?" I ask her.

"Oh, Sweetheart, this trip is a dream. We are heading to Italy at the end of the week and then we are heading to Austria and then…"

I knew the itinerary of the trip. I'd given Fintan about a dozen places I knew that Gran would love to see. All those years of watching National Geographic and the History Channel has given Gran a rather large wish list. When we decided the best thing for Gran was to remove her from the area while we got a handle on Compton, the one concern we had was sending her off on her own. We all know that Gran is spry for her age but there was still a worry about her safety. Fintan was all too happy to spend time with his one-time love. Oh, shoot, the way he looks at her when no one is watching tells me that she is still his love. I wonder what would have come of the two of them if Fintan could have stayed with her. I guess it's better late than never.

Though Gran wasn't too happy about leaving her babies, she understood that she, as well as Jason and half the town could be used against me if Compton got desperate enough. Eric didn't know the Vampire well but had heard of his reputation. Plus the fact that Sophie-Anne was behind this entire thing put everyone on edge. Evidently, the spoiled monarch wasn't one to take no for an answer. All reasons to make sure that those closest to Eric and I were as far away from the fire as possible.

Gran first insisted that she would be safe. She could stay with Eric and me and be out of harm's way. Though, I'd love to have her with us, the simple fact that she was human and could be used as a pawn was a risk none of us was willing to take. Gran finally conceded when Fintan offered to take her on a trip of a lifetime. Though Gran was nervous to leave us, I know she trusts Eric and me to take care of the situation. I think she's learned that there isn't anything Eric wouldn't do for me and by extension, my family.

To the outside world, Gran had won an all expensed paid trip through some contest she entered on one of her Daughters of the Glorious Dead outings. Where she was going and with whom was left very vague to any who asked her. Well that and some well-placed Glamour from Eric and Pam.

Jason was another concern but our, well, I guess they are our cousins had a solution. The club had been in talks with another club in New York regarding swapping dancers to give the patrons a bit more variety. Jason and his, well, his family was sent up there to work. The other benefit of this is that the NY Club was owned and operated by a friend of Desmond. A very special Demon friend and assured us that Jason would be well guarded and protected. I think there was something regarding the Monarch in that area, but Eric was keeping that information to himself. I'd learned, over the course of these past months that if Eric didn't want to tell me, I may be better off not knowing. I was sure that when he could, he'd tell me the whole story. Until then, I was satisfied in knowing that both Eric and Desmond have Jason's protection covered.

As for me, well, there was no way I was leaving Eric. Besides, we'd done our best to make me disappear before everyone's eyes. Some people were glamoured to forget me while others were instructed to say that I got a job and moved away from home. However, when they were asked where they would get hazy on the details. Some would have forgotten while others would admit that they didn't really pay attention. My clients were instructed to contact RC Inc. Financial Agency which was really a dummy corporation set up by Eric if they needed anything. Though, they were all satisfied with the work I do for them, they rarely question my work. With my classes completed, Sookie Stackhouse received her diploma by mail with no forwarding address to the university. I really didn't have any mail and what did come for me was forwarded to a PO Box with no information on file for me. Yes, another one of Eric's glamouring jobs.

I hated to do this to my friends, but really, I didn't have much to talk to them about. Sam and I kind of parted ways on no so pleasant terms. When he found out that I was introduced to other Supes and found out that he was a shifter, he got real cold toward me and stopped calling me to help out at the bar. Arlene and I had never been friends. The other girls at the bar were nice enough but we never had much in common. Tara had her own life and last I heard, she was dating an old friend of Jason's and they were getting serious. Lafayette, the bar cook had left town again and even Tara didn't know where he'd gone this time. I did all my classes on line so the people that I chatted with regarding assignments and such weren't what I'd call friends. The people that I assisted from Gran's various groups really weren't friends and I didn't want to get anyone hurt with knowing where I was and what I was doing. Besides, they all still knew me as Sookie Stackhouse and that isn't a name I'm using anymore. Everyone here knew me as Raine and that is who I am now.

"What are you doing tonight, my girl?" Gran asks pulling me back to the conversation.

"Oh," I say as I pick up the note that was on the beautiful dress Eric left for me," I'm meeting Eric tonight. He has something planned for us."

"Well, that's lovely, dear," she says. "I won't keep you. I know you have lots of things to do. Fintan said that he's been in contact with Desmond and that you are safe but I wanted to hear your voice just to make sure."

I smile. "I'm fine, Gran. You don't worry about me and have fun."

"Oh, my sweet girl," she sighs. "Once you have children you never stop worrying about them. But I know that you and Eric will keep each other safe. You know that he loves you very much," she says.

"I do Gran," I say with a smile on my face.

"I think your father would have approved of him," she says softly.

"You think?" I ask.

"Oh, he probably would have needed some time to get over the fact that his little girl found someone else to love," she laughs. "You know that you were always the apple of your father's eye?"

I sniffle a little. I always get emotional when we talk about my daddy.

"Yeah, I know," I say softly.

"But when he got over that, I think he would have seen how much you love him and that is all we really want for our children."

I am silent for a moment and so is she.

"I love you," I say softly.

"I know you do my sweet girl and I love you too. You and Eric keep each other safe," she says with a sternness to her voice. "You are stronger together than apart."

"We will Gran," I smile again. "And when you come home you will have so much to tell me. I'm a little jealous that you are seeing all these places without me."

"Well, I remember a certain Viking promising to show you the world," she says. "I will speak to you soon baby girl. I love you."

I return the sentiment and hang up the phone.

Smiling down at the card still in my hand, I read it one more time.

_My Lover,_

_Please do me the honor of wearing this lovely dress this evening. I've something special planned for us._

_Yours,_

_E_

_INSERT PURPLE DRESS_

I smile at the color when I pull it out of the box. The purple reminds me of the first outfit I ever wore out for Eric.

We had gone to the Snowflake festival and I'd worn a purple top with a floral printed skirt and boots. Eric complimented me all night on how it looked on me.

INSERT FESTIVAL OUTFIT

I was very glad because truthfully, I'd spent all day trying on clothes to find the perfect outfit. Sure, I'd already been to Fangtasia and stunned him in my pretty flowered dress, but I wanted him to keep all his attention on me without wearing something that I was falling out of like most of those hussies at the bar. Yeah, they are called other things, but I'm still a lady and hussy fits as well as anything.

It paid off. Eric didn't take his eyes off me all night and that made me a very happy girl.

I'd been up for some time today. I'd had a few meetings with developers and designers, finishing off some of the decisions for the new building Eric was planning on building on the west-side of town. The Building would be catering to Vampires but there would be others living there as well. Though we weren't publicizing it, we weren't hiding it either. Word of some zealots in the area had the designer concerned and he wanted to go over some of the more technical aspects of the security requirements. I was very happy to have Jackie with me for the meeting. Whatever I couldn't answer, I knew she would. The best part was that she'd be debriefing Maxwell when he arrived this evening and would clarify everything before they got back to me. We worked like a well-oiled machine which, in turn, made Eric a very happy Vampire.

When I returned to the Penthouse, Eric had already risen and was gone. It was highly irregular for him to not be waiting for me. He always liked a little time with me before we had to start our evening. The only times we didn't meet up was very early in our relationship or if I was out at a meeting. The latter I tried very hard to avoid. So, I was a little disappointed that I'd missed him. He didn't tell me that he had anything planned early and with it being an hour until dark, I knew he wasn't leaving the complex. The buildings had all been fitted with light protected glass panes. One of Eric's newest inventions and one, in my opinion would make him millions.

The glass refracted all the harmful rays without eliminating the light. It was used on the last Space Shuttle and now he was manufacturing it for consumer use. The manufacturing division was working overtime to keep up with orders. In fact, other than those in what Eric likes to call the "inner circle," no one knows he owns the patents on the glass. Yet another way he's guarding his fortune, his interests, his people and me.

I shrug my shoulders, I'm sure that Eric has a good reason for being here and I need to get ready for whatever he has planned. Though, his planning a night out when we have Compton slinking around is rather unusual but I'm sure my Eric has it all under control.

Getting ready quickly, I slipped on my shoes and head out to the offices. If he isn't there, I'm sure that Levina will know where he is. She always knows where he is. In fact she knows were Eric, myself, Pam and any of the Executive Staff are at any time. The woman is better than any tracking device. LoJack should take a page out of her book. Sometimes I wonder if Eric has had a tracking device implanted in all of us. But he wouldn't do that. Well, he wouldn't do that without telling us, that is. If he thought he needed it to keep us all safe, he may see it as a justified precaution.

Getting into the personal elevator, I place my eye up to the retina scanner and allowing it to identify me. Once it has, I hear a computer generated voice asking me for my name.

"Raine Cataliades," I say clearly.

"Voice recognized," the voice says again. "Floor?"

"Executive offices," I say and just like that, the elevator starts.

I shake my head again at the security Eric has placed into the complex. Though, the precautions taken to get to the penthouse is more extreme than the rest of the areas, Vampires and Humans alike will rest easy knowing that every security measure that can be taken has.

Getting off the elevator, I smile and wave to Hanna and walk back to my office hoping to find Eric or a hint to where he's gone off too. As I turn the corner, I see Pam, dressed in a very nice skirt and twin set talking with Levina. I smile when I see her. When she isn't at Fangtasia, she dresses like she's what they call a "lady that lunches," or one that wouldn't be out of place in a boardroom. If truth be told, outside the bedroom, Pam has no use for leather and latex. Something she told me on our third or fourth meeting. It was a little TMI for my taste, but that's Pam.

"Good evening, Ladies," I say as I come to stand near them.

"Raine," Pam smirks looking me up and down, "my you look good enough to eat."

"Now Pam," I put my hand on my hip. "None of that, you know that Eric doesn't share."

"Yes," she huffs. "He's reminded me of that on more than one occasion, my lovely."

"Yeah, well," I look around and smile at Levina who happens to be trying to hold in a giggle. "Do we know where our fearless leader is?"

Levina smiles at me. "You look very nice tonight, Ms. Cataliades. He is waiting for you downstairs in the new event room. He said he had something to show you before you headed out for the evening."

"Hmmm," I look from one woman to the other. "Either of you willing to tell me what my Vampire has in store for me this evening?"

Levina smiles again but shakes her head.

"Pam?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Could I tempt you with the new Jimmy Choos I saw in this month's Vogue?"

"As lovely as that would be," she places her own hand on her hip, "my master would cut all my credit cards if I spoiled his surprise."

"Vampires always sticking together," I huff and turn to walk away.

"No my blonde friend," she calls out after me. "Don't be mad at me. He is my master after all."

"That never stopped you before," I say without turning around.

"You are correct but in this, I will comply. I will be seeing you later."

I say nothing as I walk back down the hall and back to the elevators. Hanna smiles at me as I get in and I raise an eyebrow at her. Does everyone know what is going to happen tonight? It's not like Eric to tell everyone his business.

I wait for the doors to open and head down the hall to the new line of event rooms and larger meeting rooms we are putting in on the fifth floor. At the end of the hall, I see the main room door is slightly ajar.

As I open it, I gasp at the sight in front of me.

The floor, tables, any flat service is covered with little tea lights. The only place that isn't is a path down the middle of the room that is covered with rose petals. Looking down the path, I see Eric in a black suit, black shirt and tie that I'm sure is all silk. His hair is pulled back in a braid that matches mine and his face is nothing but smiles.

I start to walk down the aisle when I hear the music start. When I reach him in the center of the room, Eric, my Eric, starts to sing. His voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Eric takes my hand and we start to dance.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Just when I think he's going to pull me in for a kiss, he pulls away and goes down to one knee. Reaching into his pocket, Eric pulls something out and looks at me.

"My beloved Bonded," he begins. "So much has happened in such a short time between us. You have done so much to be with me," he smiles. "You have even changed your name so that we could stay together. But I want you to know that I would turn my world upside down just to see you look at me as you are doing right now."

He holds out his hand that he put in his pocket and I see it begin to sparkle in the candle light. A ring with a large red stone in the middle and what looks like several clear stones down the sides. The red stone is shaped like a tear, no a blood drop.

"Sookie Raine Stackhouse Catalades," he says to me. "I realize that marriage is not legal between our kinds yet, but it is in my world. Would you do me the honor of wearing this ring and Pledging to me in our world? And when the humans catch up, marry me in theirs."

I look back and forth between him and the ring, just staring. I've seemed to have lost my ability to speak.

"Lover," he says. "I've waited a thousand years to find you and I'd gladly wait a thousand more to be with you but I'm anxious for your answer."

I start to nod my head.

"Is that a yes?" he asks.

I nod again and begin to cry. "Yes," I whisper. "Yes, oh yes, a thousand times yes."

Eric quickly stands and pulls me into him and kisses me with so much passion, I think I'm going to melt.

When he pulls away, I smile up at him as he slips the ring on my finger. Of course, it's a perfect fit.

"You have made me the happiest creature that walks this earth, Lover," he pulls me in for another kiss.

When he pulls away again, I see tears in the corner of his eye and I can't help but notice the resemblance to my ring.

"A thousand years?" I ask him.

"Will be too short for us, my Lover," he pulls me in again. "Forever will be too short."

I smile thinking that this is my Vampire and now I have him forever.


End file.
